War of Runa
The War of Runa was the deadliest conflict in server history. Lasting Spring of 2014, Runa was a hostile nation with big aspirations. Runa swept across much of the server, conquering or destroying many major towns and cities. The War ended with a Runa defeat and a victory for the resistance (G and allies). The war was mainly in two parts, separated by a very fragile treaty. First part of the war In early March 2014, Runa first attacked Dras-Leona, a heavily fortified town and capital of Alagaesia, a close G friend. Paton062, leader of Dras-Leona, held off the Runa forces but a small section of Dras-Leona land was taken by Runa. Later that week, Runa with a force of 5 soldiers in Protection IV armor, invaded the North side of Wolfs, the 2nd largest city in G. G forces in Wolfs, outnumbered with only 3 soldiers, were able to successfully hold off the attack, however with a few G casualties. Runa then retreated from Wolfs. Runa continued to attack a number of unnamed cities and outposts, until G special forces raided Runa's main compound. On a March night, G special forces raided Runa's main compound, destroying most of the infrastructure with TNT cannons and looting Runa's items. G returned items to those who lost it by Runa oppression in and outside of G. 3 days later, Runa finally surrendered to G. Runa Peace Treaty On March 20, 2014, Runa formally surrendered to G and a treaty was written which strictly sanctioned Runa with economic and military sanctions. It banned all Runa citizens from all G towns, and allowed G to spy on Runa from outside city limits for a month to make sure they do not regain ground to attack again. The treaty also stated G and Runa would stop attacking one another. Finally, it threatened Runa with war if they violated the treaty. A full copy of the treaty can be found here Written Copy: Treaty of Runa The following pertains to: The Nation of Runa, The citizens of the nation of Runa, The nation of Government, The citizens of the nation of Government 3/20/2014 @ 6:00 PM, Pacific Standard Time Runa with stop attacking the Government, and so will the Government stop attacking Runa. Sanctions proposed by the Government: No member of Runa may enter any government land or towns in the nation of Government without permission from the town mayor. The nation of Government has full access to monitor Runa. This will be by observing from outside the city limits o. Armagh. Runa will NOT attack these "minotorors". This is to ensure that Runa does not plan to attack the G. This plan is active fore 1 month. From 3/20-4/20. If Government troops accidentally enter Runa, then please tell them to leave and warn them. After giving them warnings, the Government troops must leave. If they do not, Runa cannot attack the troops, but let Government officials punish the offender of this sanction. If the government attacks Runa, Runa has full authority to defend themselves in personal defense, however not declare war or attack a town. Failure to follow these sanctions will result in the breaking of this treaty, and the Government will declare war on Runa. Signed: President coolsurdy Signed: Leader "Queen" of Runa Ravenxharuno Trunkmonkey05 Second part of the war About a week after the treaty was signed, Runa invaded Gondor, a nation headed by nubsauce. Runa forces first took Riverside Bay, a town ruled by Randall0208. Randall was left with two options, join the Runa empire, or to fight back. Outnumbered with almost no gear, he took on the 4 Runa soldiers with Protection IV until the end. Riverside Bay, sadly, collapsed. Then Runa forces marched into Dol-Amroth, the capital of Gondor. After a few minutes of fighting, nubsauce realized that he could not hold back the mighty empire of Runa and surrendered. Gondor was left in ruins and looted. Soon after the surrender, Randall0208 formed the "Free Gondor Army" to fight back against Runa, even though his nation had surrendered. He won the support of G and made a new town within the nation. G forces attacked the small Runa presence at Dol-Amroth, but it was too late to liberate it. It had already been destroyed and looted, and nubsauce had already left to make a new nation. Preparing for an offensive to liberate Riverside Bay, G forces scouted Riverside Bay but when they went to attack the Runa presence at the city, the soldiers had left. Meanwhile, a G soldier on patrol spotted a huge gap in the UJ wall, and Runa troops and a TNT cannon. Runa broke past UJ defenses and were now on their way to attack the United-Jungles, the capital city of G. A fight at south UJ ended with Runa being pushed out of UJ walls. On the G side there were coolsurdy, leobiba, and jsexpress. On Runa's side, there were Trunkmonkey05, Allerius, and ravenxharuno. G forces on the UJ wall pushed back Runa further, and Runa got ready to arm the TNT cannon for a second strike. With extreme accuracy and marksmanship, leobiba was able to shoot the non-primed shooter TNT with a flame bow, igniting it and offsetting the timer, causing the entire cannon to blow up. Allerius and ravenxharuno were badly damaged, and the lag from the explosion caused Trunkmonkey05's computer to crash, therefore killing him from combat logging. Runa was outnumbered from G, and then retreated. According to one G soldier they were "chased back to spawn." Runa finally rage-quit by withdrawing their donations and leaving the server permanently. Runa was gone, but the damage sustained from them, was not. Runa violated a major rule of the server by "charge-backing" their donation, a claim which was illegal in the context of their donation. (This is according to the server owner) According to Runa, the people who found where Runa was hidden on the map called us hackers saying we were past the world border. They had all teleported into our town instead of walking to it, so we refunded our purchases as it was not considered a fair environment. Aftermath * Destruction of Riverside Bay by Runa forces * Annexation of Dol-Amroth by Runa forces * Gondor surrender to Runa causing collapse of the nation * Birth of a new nation, Askama * Birth of a new nation, Donzula * Upgrade to UJ defenses * Upgrade to Wolfs defenses Category:Military Conflict